deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Marietta
is a recurring Angel in the Dept. Heaven series who was introduced in Riviera: The Promised Land as "Archangel". She is beautiful and imposing, and has been the designated guardian angel of Heaven's Gate before her descent into darkness. Main= Reintroduced in BF48 of Yggdra Union with the name Marietta, she appears before Yggdra and her army and inquires about their intentions in Heaven's Gate. Marietta delivered a message from the gods to forfeit the Gran Centurio or be condemned as enemies of Asgard. If Yggdra complies, she gifts her with the Scepter of Wisdom in return, resulting in the game's canon (A) ending. If not, the Royal Army is presented with the herculean task of defeating her. Ultimately, she meets her demise at the hands of Ein's group in Riviera, having become one of the Accursed. Appearance Her design closely follows the stereotypes seen in depictions of angelic beings, reflected in her amber wings and stunning beauty. She has long, golden hair and appears to be wearing some kind of yellow accessory on her head, which can be seen on her forehead. Marietta wears very little, her white plumage covering her pectoral and inguinal regions. What little attire she wears consists of what appears to be a brown choker, brown bracelets, and brown footwear. This appearance remains consistent between Riviera and Yggdra Union, but Marietta underwent some heavy redesigns in Knights in the Nightmare. More details soon to come. Personality Marietta appears to be wise and given to kindness when she's not under the influence of her blind and mindless devotion. Her personality was never given the opportunity to be fleshed out in neither Riviera nor Yggdra Union due to her brief roles in these episodes. |-|KitN = Her story is continued in Knights In The Nightmare as protagonist Maria. In the Red Path, Marietta (before becoming Maria) appears briefly in a Past Revisited scene, taking pity on the humans and expressing deep concern for them. She also has an antagonistic role in the Blue Path, battled as a boss several times. |-|YU Boss Data= Under construction. |-|KitN Boss Data = Pause Talk: *"I know I was wrong..." *"I will not be stopped in a place like this." *"I can't hand that over..." *"I must hurry..." *On Mellia, Her Other Half: "I can't... I can't let her win..." *On Wilmgard, Something Inhuman: "This power... I have felt it somewhere..." *On Wilmgard, Something Inhuman: "I... I recognize that pulse..." *On Wilmgard, Something Inhuman: "Who... are you?" *On Wilmgard, Something Inhuman: "That pulse, that strong power... What is it?" During encounter in Scene 23: *"Is it my fate to die in a crumbling place like this?" *"If only I hadn't fallen to that temptation..." *"Could someone besides the gods control our destinies?" *"I broke the Rule that governs this world..." During encounter in Scene 30: *"I just wanted... righteous power..." *"Everything begins and ends with the balance of power." *"Was the balance upset on purpose? But, what then...?" *"Is there any way I can return?" *On Zolgonark, Zolgonark: "His power... So strong, yet so tempting..." During encounter in Scene 47: *On Zolgonark, Zolgonark: "Zolgonark... His power was sweetly irresistable..." *On Mellia, Her Other Half: "Destroying Mellia will let me expunge the darkness..." *"If this is destiny, I have no choice but to follow..." *"Let's end this." Using Key Item: *"How could this... happen?" *On Mellia, Her Other Half: "Mellia... If I cannot atone, then at least..." Music Theme The battle theme for Marietta is, appropriately, "Clash with the Seraph Marietta", called "The Angel of Blinding Light" in the Symphony of Souls release. A rearranged version called "Seraph Battle in the Moonlight" plays during the final confrontation in Scene 30. |-|Gallery= Marietta 2.jpg Marietta.png Marietta.PNG|KitN Marietta encounter marietta concept1.jpg Sources: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/YggdraUnion http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/KnightsInTheNightmare Category:Characters Category:Yggdra Union Characters Category:Knights in the Nightmare Characters Category:Riviera: The Promised Land Characters Category:Enemies Category:Riviera: The Promised Land Enemies Category:Knights in the Nightmare Enemies Category:Recurring Characters Category:Article stubs